


Shooting Star in my Solar System of Sadness

by Arctic_Rose_CD05



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of cult leader jerk Rika, Not detailed tho, Omg I did it, Probably gonna be bad, RFA, free form (?), mentions if drugs and beatings, my first work I'm sorry, probably 707 real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Rose_CD05/pseuds/Arctic_Rose_CD05
Summary: My first work, I've written on Wattpad before but like this is scaryI'm sorry if it sucksI love these boys so muchThey are my otp (did I just say that???)AnywayHope you enjoy this hideous thing, lovelies <3





	Shooting Star in my Solar System of Sadness

Saviour had always been his sun in a dark solar system but that sun soon grew colder and flickered out.  
With each dose of magenta.  
Each beating.  
Each mind numbing tale of how his brother had betrayed him, his solar system grew dim and all the little lights in his life flickered out.  
Until Yoosung. His shooting star, the light of his life and his new reason for living came along. Saeran was hesitant at first... the blond boy, tho friendly, was quite intimidating to him. But somehow Yoosung managed to worm his way into Saeran's heart, past all his barriers and through the crumbling walls of his emotional defences.  
This shooting star sped into his life and lit his darkened solar system.

Now he lay here with his boyfriend and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. His heart sang as the now brunette planted soft kisses on his nose, down his temple and on his cheeks. Along the sharp edge of his jaw. Whispering soft "I love you"s with every one.  
Saeran's heart thumped loudly in his chest, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.  
This was the happiest he's been in a long time.  
Lying here with his boyfriend, Yoosung Kim. His scent of pine and wild flowers was utterly intoxicating.  
Saeran looked up at yoosung, mint meeting violet and it's suddenly silent. It was in this moment, Saeran decided that he would marry this man someday.  
Saeran nuzzles into Yoosung's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
He feels the sweet caress of sleep begin to envelop him as he clings to the warm body beside him.  
He manages a whisper that barely breaks the blissful silence.  
"Thank you for being my shooting star"


End file.
